


Home Sweet Home... Right?

by SoooooSad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Humor, Bad Puns, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Nonsense, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reverse Harem, becoming better person, been through some stuff, but hay cant say i didnt put effort, it actually does!!, maybe ill put more later, not really - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform, omg, smut maybe?, stuff will happen, too lazy to remember more tags, trying to be better, undertale - Freeform, will this actually show up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoooooSad/pseuds/SoooooSad
Summary: What if they weren't they only Monsters in the world, but they didn't know because of feuds among the nations especially Ebott when they trapped all their monsters in Mt. Ebott, every nation closed all relations with them in fear of their own monster population.Five year have past since Monsters been freed. And its been a year or so since you've been in the refuge protection program after your escape. With the money you earned you bought land for little to nothing because of rumors of being hunted, which was no where near being hunted. But hey more for you. Now you just need to build a small home away from everyone. If only you didn't get to carried away and made it way bigger than planned. You're "adviser" suddenly suggest for you to rent out the rooms when she found out. So why not might as well make the rooms useful to people who need it.  What is the worse that can happen, right?





	Home Sweet Home... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This writing may not be the best, but I really hope people like it!
> 
> So please enjoy!!
> 
> The protagonist is foreign, so if you want you can give her an accent to your liking. But you don't have to it's only to make things a bit more interesting and fun.
> 
> Warnings will be provided for certain chapters.
> 
> Inspired from Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise

I really did it didn't I...

 

I really over did it didn't I...

 

I made the house way to big for just one person...

 

Standing outside of the newly finished house i ponder on what I should do or say actually. What can I say? I had a little too much fun or I had a LOT on my mind.

 

Well in the end it doesn't seem to matter, I'm still in this situation. Now I'll have to call my adviser and inform them about said situation. What a pain.

 

I didn't mean for this to happen! After being hospitalized and getting back on my own feet again within four month they said they'll give me six months to settle in Ebott, either in a city or not. I choose somewhere more isolated but just far enough that it is still somewhat close to the city for necessary events and needs.

 

I told my adviser and of course she is very surprised by how I managed to make a mansion? Oh, is that what big houses are called? Interesting. Anyway she's surprised, but really it's not all that surprising I did have my tech to help me build my perfect home!

 

My home...

 

Mine..

 

I smile at the thought of my first home that is truly owned by me, no one else or anything, just me.

 

My phone buzzes. 

 

  RPP Adviser: You can't live by yourself. You're gonna have to rent out the rooms.

 

Rent out the rooms!!! What on earth does that mean?! As I proceed to ask her just that. Ok now I know, and no I do not like the idea one bit. I just finished the house! My house! Ugh but she just threatened to call my therapist to come back if I don't. 

 

  RPP Adviser: I found someone who is looking for a large place to live. I'll send them the details and set a date for you to give them a tour of the house.

 

She already found someone!! This smells pretty fishy...

 

But I have no choice. I send her a questionable ok and start making my new home more than presentable for the new people who might live here.

 

And that thought just straight up make me sad. I finally got to build a home for myself. Well. Life goes on.

 

"Sebastian, please tidy up the house, we'll be having guests soon." I say as I walk through my front doors.

 

"Yes, m'lady"

 

Hmm I wonder if they'll mind if I made the front look like a little spooky. Maybe they might not like it and leave...

 

"Sebastian, bring me all files on illusions to my laboratory also, I'm might as well have fun with this." Grinning as I go down the elevator to the basement. 

 

"Right away, m'lady"

 

◇

 

They called my adviser faster than she expected and asked me if I was ready to show them the next day. Agreeing, mostly because of her reminding me of what will happen if I don't, I start preparing every inch of the house. I know I don't want people living in my home with me but i don't want to ruin it's beauty because of it, sometimes you got to choose your battles sadly. 

 

And today is the day I meet my potential roommate, as my adviser called it. I may need to learn more of these terms, but for now the meeting of new people is at hand. Well not yet I woke up extremely early to have my training done properly and have enough time to make sure everything is in order. But also to help me find a reason for myself to let strangers stay in my home!! And of course I did, walking around to every room on every floor I felt the silence creep in. One person could not possibly make it feel like it's been lived in. Like it's an actual home to someone. So having people live here will make it lively and give this house more purpose than just me.

 

After getting the final look at everything I look at what time my adviser said they'll be coming. It seems like they'll be coming quite soon it's almost noon. I wonder if I should provide dinner for them? This will be a long tour and I don't what them to get hungry. I'll have something prepared just in case.

 

"Gusto!! Please prepare a dinner feast!! We are going to have guest over and we do not want to let them go hungry!!" I yell over to the kitchen. 

 

"A dinner feast!!! What am I!! Some fancy snobby!!! Imma make them eata tiny pebbles!! No!! Imma make all the food I am programmed to make, y/n!!!" He yell back from the kitchen.

 

"Thank you!!"

 

"No problemo!!"

 

Right as I walk into the entrance room I hear voices outside my door, then a knock. Well I guess my hologram illusions didn't scare them off, oh well it's ok now that I have a reason of my own on keeping them as roommate and yes I did do my research on all terms of home owning and renting. 

 

I walk to the door and open it. And my heart stops. I look up a little and see a skeleton with an non-stopping lazy grin and beside him is a very tall skeleton with a scarf with gloves and boots, it seems to be matching, I think. The tall skeleton is not who you think it was and stopped panicking instantly hopefully without them knowing. There seems to be more behind them but I can't see them.

 

"Hello, can I help you? Or are you the group that I'm showing the house to?" I asked opening the door wider.

 

"ya we're here to see the house we weren't exactly expecting this. almost thought we had the wrong house." The lazy grin skeleton said look behind me with a sudden change of emotion from concerned to amazed.

 

"Well,come in and we can with start introductions and on with the tour" I step aside and let them all in. They all look the same... but differently. Huh.

 

"THIS PLACE LOOKS AMAZING!!!"

 

"BUT THE OUTSIDE LOOKS SO CREEPY!!"

 

I smile a little, ok so maybe it did work a little. Yes!!

 

"Maybe It's Hunted Bro"

 

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!!! OF COURSE IT'S NOT HUNTED!! NOTHING CAN SCARE ME WITHOUT ME SCARING IT FIRST!!"

 

"Ya sure boss"

 

"WHAT WAS THAT!!"

 

"Nothn' boss"

 

After I closed the door and turned to face them I am greeted already but two skeletons, the tall one I saw at the door and one that looks like the lazy grinning skeleton but with the same energy as the one standing next to him or maybe with even more energy. 

 

"HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The tall one said posing as his scarf flutters against a nonexistent wind.

 

"AND I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!!" The smaller one said striking a different pose, but his bandana (or scarf, it looks big on him) flutters as well.

 

"IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!!" That caught me off guard as they say that in perfect unison. 

 

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Great Papyrus, Magnificent Sans. My name is y/n, and welcome to my home." I smile at them warmly and the rest of them.

 

 They look at each other happily looking around and complementing on how big it is. I face the lazy grin skeleton and asked for his name. 

 

"I'm sans, sans the skeleton" sans? said. His name is also sans. I look at another tall one he looks like Papyrus but with the lazy grin sans attitude.

 

"Names Papyrus" he said. His name is Papyrus too!?

 

"So let me get this straight...your names are Sans and Papyrus and their name is also Sans and Papyrus." I state and I point to them then the ones I first got introduced with.

 

I look at the last pair that have been very quiet and grumpy looking. They look like the first pair I met at the door but with an edgier style and sharp teeth instead. It seemed like they were debating on introducing themselves or not so I chimed in.

 

"Let me guess, your names are also Sans and Papyrus?" Guessing and hoping I was wrong. But when they didn't deny it I suddenly felt exhausted. 

 

Really?" I asked them.

 

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG HUMAN!! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!! AND YOU WOULD DO WELL TO KNOW YOUR PLACE!!" This Papyrus yells as he storms up to me, this one has scratches on one of his eye sockets. And I can't help but to not see someone else, someones I know and miss very much. I shake the thought of that person away and continue on what I need to do.

 

"Well, Great and Terrible Papyrus, it is a pleasure to meet you. As well as you too, Sans." I say looking very high up then cocking my head to the side to see the edgy Sans.

 

The edgy Sans just looks at me with a lazy smile but his seemed strained. There seems to be a tightness in the air form the skeletons. Not fans of humans it seems, that is understandable after what the Ebottaians did to them all those years ago. They only just got out of their mountain five years ago. And I...almost year now. 

 

So I just smile at them and continue with speaking with the lazy Sans, he seems to be the one in control of them.

 

"If you like we can start with the tour now that the introductions are done?" I suggest to him then to the rest. And they all nod.

 

"YES PLEASE!!" Both of the adorable Sans and Papyrus say. And I smile.

 

Alright let's do this.

 


End file.
